Swap Meet Gone Wrong
by PotterPanther
Summary: WARNING: NONCON SEX, ABUSE, TORTURE/RAPE, & BDSM. The plan was simple enough- all they needed was a knife. It was carefully detailed; nothing could go wrong... but then again, when did anything ever go as intended for the Winchesters...Contains severe hurt and a whole lot of fluff. AU, slight OOC. Sister fic, no wincest. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: NONCON SEX, ABUSE, TORTURE/RAPE, & BDSM. That's the last time I will warn you all. Turn back now if you don't want to read.**

 **The Winchester boys and their sister Jennifer are all set to intercept a lowly man who happens to have stumbled upon a supernatural artifact. The plan to extract it was simple. A diversion and they would be out. But when the plan unwinds in an unexpected manner, how will the Winchester's react? torture is mainly from chapters 4-5, so skip to it if ya want, but you probably won't understand whats goin on.**

 ***Looking for a beta if anyone's interested***

 **So yeah, R &R, etc. You know the drill.**

* * *

The plan was simple. It would be a simple swipe and run, with a pleasant distraction to help. Jenny would distract Vincent, while Dean would innocently "bump" into him as he would deftly swipe the dagger they needed, and off they would go. Jennifer, Sam and Dean stood with accomplished expressions. In lights of a recent hunt, the trio had discovered their need of an antique dagger that had been blessed by a group of witches centuries ago, which would help them kill a tribal African deity. After watching Sam spend hours pouring over his laptop, they had finally found a name for their monster, but it was so complicated, none of them chose to actually use it.

"Well, if that's all the planning, I'm going to go change," Jennifer said, with a slight tinge of impatience in her voice. Dean glanced at her and frowned. Jennifer was wearing a pink flannel, jet black jeans, and black boots that were apparently called "doc martens". Dean had mistakenly referred to them as "shoes" a couple months back, and was swiftly taught what they really were. Dean grimaced lightly at the memory of his sister attacking him with the blessed shoes. Jennifer's hair was pulled back into a very ineffective french braid, as a good portion of her hair hung around her face and got in her eyes.

"Jenny what do you need to change for? You're intercepting him in a grocery store," Dean said flatly. Jenny sighed a fake sigh of exasperation. With her voice dripping with sarcasm and her eyes gleaming with playfulness, she explained "You won't understand." With that she bounded into the bathroom with some article of clothing tightly bundled in her hands.

Dean shook his head and chuckled as he sat back down on the bed. He glanced at Sam to see if he would have a reaction, but as usual, he was to engrossed in his research to pay any attention to their silly conversations. Sometimes, Dean had trouble believing that he was the oldest out of the three. Most of the time, he couldn't believe that he was older than Sam, much less Jennifer being older than him too. Jennifer was the middle child- the odd one out. In reality, she was the illegitimate child, the result of a one night stand John had had on one of his hunts.

Of course when her mother died at the hands of a demon, where else would Jennifer arrive, but at the doorstep of their home, desperate to be taken in. At the time, Sam and Dean were too young to understand what had happened. They were both told that she had been "adopted". At first, John was very comforting and caring, but quickly, he began to hate Jennifer, a disgusting reminder of his unfaithfulness to Mary. Sam and Dean both knew that the relationship between Jennifer and their father had always been terrible, but never knew why. Of course they had formed their own theories, and eventually figured out the truth about her "adoption" but neither chose to acknowledge the painful truth. The arguments, lifestyle, and endless harassment she faced were what had pushed Jennifer to run away when she was fifteen to try to escape to a better life.

He would have never admitted it to anyone, but secretly Dean was always glad that she did leave, knowing fully well she was the one who had inspired Sammy to make the same move. When he had heard that she had gotten a medical degree, had a job, was married, and was six months into being a mother, he couldn't help but feel proud and elated for her. But illegitimate or not, the Winchester family name had hunted her down, and would not let her be an exception to their curse. When her unborn baby boy was stolen from her and her husband was killed, both by Azazel, Jennifer was left with no choice but to return to her brothers- her only family and comfort left in the world.

Dean heard a door close and shook himself out of his thoughts. He looked up to find his sister.

Instantly he knew exactly why she had needed to change. Thoughts of all kinds began scrambling into Dean's head as he gaped in awe at his sister. Jennifer had swapped the old flannel for a dark blue dress that stopped a couple centimeters shy of her knees. The doc martens had become cream colored heels that he was pretty sure were called "wedges" (Dean always thought it was silly to call shoes something that you would call a slice of cheese, but he knew not to complain). The pleated dress cinched tightly around her waist, hugging to her most flattering curves, but flaring out at the hips, and had one strap on her left shoulder, that was tied in a bow. Her black hair flowed down onto her shoulders in gentle waves; her caramel skin shined in the sunlight coming in from the window, and her deep dark brown eyes twinkled in excitement.

As beautiful as she looked, Dean was very nervous about the dress. Sammy's words rang in his ear as he remembered the research session they had had earlier that morning when trying to find out more about the owner of their dagger, Vincent.

" _He's filthy rich, owns a mansion out on the edge of the city, and seems to love having fun with girls," Sam had said, turning his laptop so the three of them could stare at the obscene amount of charges this guy had on his credit card for prostitutes, various sex toys, and a closet worth of lingerie._ Alarms began ringing in Dean's head as he noticed Jennifer's exposed shoulders, collarbones, upper chest, calves.

"Jenny, you know, maybe the dress isn't such a great idea," Dean said slowly. Jenny laughed and sauntered over to Dean. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "Don't worry Dean. Like you said, it's just a grocery store." She gave Dean a small peck on the cheek, got Sam on his feet, and left the motel room ready to embark on the robbery.


	2. Chapter 2

the grocery store was only a couple blocks away from their room. Jennifer would walk, while the boys followed her from a safe distance in the Impala. A couple minutes after Jennifer entered the store, Sam and Dean followed, splitting to cover the opposite sides of the store while Jennifer went straight. Time was of the essence.

Dean was shopping in the cereal aisle when he heard a loud crash in the dairy aisle. That was his signal. He pulled his cart out of the aisle and speed walked to the dairy section, to find a toppled pyramid of cans on the floor, and his sister picking them up in a most "impractical" way. Her butt was pointed straight up and her back sloped down to the floor as her chest barely hovered over the ground, giving Vincent, who was standing right in front of her, a clear view of her cleavage. The billionaire part of him was loud and clear judging by his appearance. He had come grocery shopping wearing a brand name suit, and leather shoes. His hair was perfectly set using several products that glinted in the harsh light.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Jennifer said, sitting up onto her heels, cans in her hand. "I'm such a klutz sometimes," she said with lust dripping from her voice. With her hips leading, she stood up and began re-stacking the cans, only to return to her position on the floor to recover more cans.

"Let me help you with that," Vincent growled, his voice low and husky. He knelt down and slowly began picking up cans in sync with Jennifer. Their eyes remained locked while they were just inches away. Jennifer took this chance to sit up slightly and heave her chest as she said in breathy tones, "Thanks,".

Dean watched the whole scene from the corner of his eyes as he remained unusually interested in the nutritional value of a certain Mexican cheese. As he saw Vincent bend over, he saw the faint outline of a dagger in Vincent's blazer pocket. As he was getting up, Dean stumbled forward and rammed into his right side, slyly slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling the dagger out, flashing it for less than a second as it was tucked into his own jacket pocket immediately.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir. Looks like we're all a little clumsy today," Dean chuckled as he stepped away from Vincent. With a look somewhere between a sneer and a snooty scowl, Vincent dismissed him and returned his attention to Jennifer, who had tugged her dress even lower while Vincent was distracted.

"What's your name?" Vincent asked, with a cute grin. Jennifer couldn't help but notice his devilishly good looks as she answered, "Selena. And yours?"

"Vincent."

"Well it was certainly nice to meet you Vincent," Jennifer said.

"Will I see you again?" Vincent asked with a mischievous tone.

"Who knows. You might," Jennifer said with a wink. And with that, she turned around and left Vincent to go find her brothers.

She ended up finding her brothers in the deli, engorging themselves on free samples of a variety of meats. Typical, she thought, she tapped them on the shoulders and found their faces stuffed with meat. "Did you get it?" she asked. Dean opened his mouth to talk, and then realized it was too full, so just stuck to nodding his head. Swallowing a lump, Sam spoke up and gasped, "The meat here is so good you have to try it."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. We have to get back to our party," Jennifer said.

Sighing when they realized their sister was right, the boys pulled themselves away and followed their sister out the door.

"You guys head back. I'll walk back," Jennifer urged.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"It's a good idea. That way no one will find us leaving together," Dean said. Sam shrugged and followed his brother to the Impala. Jennifer took a turn and started walking down to the motel room.

***  
Dean and Sam arrived at the motel room. Dean stuck his key in the lock, and noticed the door was already open. Dean and Sam exchanged glances, wary of what they would find inside. Slowly, they opened the door to find six men, all dressed in black, spread out evenly around the room, with their gaze fixed on Sam and Dean. Through the corner of their eyes, Sam and Dean saw each other, their faces clearly revealing they were thinking the same thing- Jennifer.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer was walking down the sidewalk cursing herself for choosing to walk in heels. As much as she tried to be sometimes, she was completely "non-feminine". Her life with the boys didn't allow for it. So as she wobbled towards the motel, her feet throbbing, she hated herself for doing this. On her left was an alleyway, that seemed to end only a few steps away from the motel. Delighted, she entered, hoping that her journey would be easier.

She was halfway through the alleyway, quietly humming "Eye of the Tiger" to herself when she felt a hand on her wrist. She whipped around to see two men behind her. Immediately she launched into attack mode, her limbs flying as she somehow beat the crap out of the two. But Jennifer had not seen the third, who was stealthily making his way up behind her. She did not notice him swing the baseball bat. But she did feel the metal crack into her skull. Her lights went out and she crumpled into the strangers' arms, completely vulnerable, and completely alone.

When Jennifer finally awoke, the only thing she was aware of was the splitting headache she had. She groaned and tried to bring her hands to her head to soothe her bruised scalp- but she couldn't. She tried again, and this time became aware of rope tied around her wrists. Jennifer opened her eyes once again and squinted, trying to adjust to the change in lighting. Slowly, she began to observe her surroundings. She realized she was in a room that looked like a pathetic excuse for a gym. There were poles set up randomly with pieces of rope hanging off of them, with loops like a noose that could be readjusted for size. Handlebars were screwed into the ground, a couple with handcuffs on them, and a large mahogany dresser stood in the back of the room. Slowly, it dawned on her that she was not standing in the room- she was hanging. Her hands were bound over her head, also tied to a pole, and her feet dangled above the ground. Suddenly she became aware of the torture devices hung up on the walls- a whip here, an assortment of knives there, handcuffs and gags in a corner. As the final details of the room came into play, like the fact that there were no windows and only one deadbolted door, she realized that she was in a sex dungeon. Her squirming intensified, as she struggled to free herself from the ropes. But it was to no avail. The skin around her wrists began to bleed as she twisted and turned trying to free herself, but the pain was ignored. She needed to get out. Just then, she heard a door open, and lock behind someone. A man stepped inside and Jennifer's jaw dropped.

It was Vincent.

His twinkling eyes had been swapped for steely gray ones, and his devilish grin now looked more maniacal. Jennifer searched for words but found none. Vincent chuckled at her surprise and slowly walked forward, like a predator approaching his prey. He stopped inches before her and said,

"I don't know who you are, but I know that you and cereal boy stole my knife."

"I - I don't know what you're talking about," Jennifer sputtered.

Vincent's hand jerked forward, grabbed a fist full of her hair, and pulled her head back. His face was right up against Jennifer's when she saw him withdraw a long dagger from his pocket. He brought it up to her neck and traced the base of it when he growled, "Now see sweetheart. I don't like liars. So you're going to tell me who you are, and where my knife is, alright?"

Jennifer sucked in a breath and said, "I swear, I don't know. I have no idea what's going on."

"LIAR!" Vincent shouted. He stepped back and punched Jennifer in the stomach. Before she could recover, she felt a heavy blow across her face.

Vincent stepped forward again and pulled her face up, a slight grin spreading across his face when he saw the bruise quickly forming on her cheek. He brought his head closer to her and whispered, "If you won't tell me nicely, then I will just have to drag the answer out of you won't I." Jennifer shuddered under his eerily cold breath, nervous as to what he was going to do to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously..._

 _Vincent stepped forward again and pulled her face up, a slight grin spreading across his face when he saw the bruise quickly forming on her cheek. He brought his head closer to her and whispered, "If you won't tell me nicely, then I will just have to drag the answer out of you won't I." Jennifer shuddered under his eerily cold breath, nervous as to what he was going to do to her._

She felt his head move away from her ear and onto her right shoulder, where her dress was tied. He bit onto the ribbon and tried to untie the knot, but didn't get very far since Jennifer had kneed him in the stomach. Rage boiled inside of him, his eyes burning like fire. He slapped her face and punched her in the gut again and again, until she was hanging limp from the rope, panting from the pain. He returned his attention to the dress, pulling at the bow until the top half of her dress fell away to reveal her black strapless bra. He frowned when he saw that the dress had gotten stuck at her waist and still covered her lower half. Vincent placed his hands on Jennifer's knees and slowly ran them up her legs and under the dress, feeling her up as he went. His hands took a detour and began to finger her vagina through her underwear, causing her to gasp as terror flashed in her face. He moved upwards, slipping one finger underneath the waistband of her panties and teasingly removing it. His hands explored her stomach and waistline, pleased with the tautness and curves of her body. He began to push the dress upwards, running his hands over her boobs and pushed the dress above her head. With a swift slice, he cut the rope holding her hands to the pole and threw the dress away. Jennifer crumpled into a heap and Vincent's feet, her hands still bound together. Vincent wasted no time in disposing of the dress and returned to her torture immediately. He kicked her stomach, sending her skidding across the floor, doubled over in pain. Another foot came crashing down, this time as he crushed her shoulder. Jennifer screamed as she felt her bones being destroyed.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY KNIFE?" Vincent bellowed as he stood over her in a menacing manner.

Jennifer mustered up all of her courage, and with a dirty look she spat, "Go to hell."

Vincent growled in frustration and grabbed the coiled up whip off the wall. Jennifer felt the sharp sting of the whip on her bare back and immediately recognized the fact that this was not a play sex whip, but an actual one that could tear her skin off. She yelped and cried as Vincent mercilessly struck her back, leaving her red, raw, and bleeding. Jennifer held out for as long as she could, refusing to give into this monster; but with every strike her willpower decreased, until she was nothing more than a blubbering bleeding mess on the floor.

"St-stop p-please! I-i'll tell you everything just pl-please st-stop," she cried. The whipping slowly ceased, leaving only the sound of her softly crying. Vincent yanked her up by her hair and slammed her into a wall, his forehead pressing into hers.

"Who are you and where is it," Vincent hissed.

"I-I'm Jennifer. I don't know where your knife is I swear," Jennifer cried. "M-my brothers had it a-and I don't know what they did with it, I'm sorry."

An evil grin spread across Vincent's face. "Her brothers, huh?" Vincent thought. They would serve as the perfect leverage.

"Well you better listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once," Vincent said. "Right now, there is an army of men after your brothers, and their object is to kill them and get my knife back, and the only one who can change that is me." Jennifer's face contorted into expressions of fear, horror, and panic simultaneously.

"So unless you want your brothers dead, you are going to do exactly as I say, you got that bitch?"

"Y-yes please just leave them alone," Jennifer begged. "I-I'll do anything."

Vincent smiled from ear to ear. He was going to have an amazing time with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Grabbing her hair once more, he turned around and dragged her across the room, ignoring her screams of pain as she followed. He threw her onto the ground and handcuffed her hands onto the handlebar screwed into the floor. He pulled out his knife and knelt close to her. Without warning, he snuck the blade inside her bra and sliced upward. Her B cup breasts sprung foreward, her nipples alert and stiff. He lowered himself and sliced off her lacy boy shorts underwear, intentionally nicking her thigh with the blade while he was at it. He stood up and adored his prisoner. Every part of her body was perfect. Her boobs were the perfect size for her narrow frame, and her muscles rippled underneath her skin as she squirmed to cover herself. Her vagina was pink and delicate, almost aching to be ravished. He brought the whip over his head and brought it down on her stomach. The crimson line left on her stomach and the whimper that escaped from her lips combined to form an essence of ecstasy for Vincent. Again and again he brought down the whip, savoring her cries. Vincent had a target to hit, and wouldn't stop whipping her until he got it, no matter how much she bled. Finally, after several tries, he got it. The whip slashed down on her breasts, the tip curling around her left nipple, as it nearly tore it off of her body. The scream Jennifer let out was bloodcurdling. Every barrier Jennifer had created broke as her whole body shook as she sobbed violently. Vincent smiled once more- she was ready. He knelt down and placed his knee into her stomach. Jennifer's vision blurred and her eyes began to roll back into her head, but was quickly made alert when she felt Vincent's hand slap her face. When her eyes refocused, she saw Vincent hovering over her, holding a business card over her.

"Read," he ordered.

Jennifer sucked in a shaky breath, and began.

"From this moment forward, I submit myself to my master. I shall tend to his every need, make his every wish my command," Jennifer whispered. Her voice began to falter when she saw what was next on the card, and her sobs returned.

Vincent slapped her once more and barked, "Shut up and read bitch!"

Regrettingly, Jennifer began once more. " I shall do whatever it is that he requires of me, and I shall devote my life to make him happy, and- and I shall die before leaving him unsatisfied."

Vincent smirked at her helplessness. With a swift motion, Vincent swiped the handcuffs off and grabbed Jennifer's bloodied wrist. Mercilessly, he dragged her across the room, and dumped her by the mahogany dresser. Vincent opened the dresser to reveal a closet worth of lingerie inside. Jennifer gaped at the sheer number of them, and their grotesque condition. He had ones of all styles, from babydolls to corsets. All of them had clearly seen better days, since most of them had gaping holes and slashes through the thin fabric. Vincent pulled out a babydoll that seemed to be in better condition than the others. It was a beige cream piece consisting of nothing but sheer lace. The nightwear had splotches of "mystery substances" all over it. Vincent flung the babydoll at Jennifer's helpless form and ordered, "Put it on."

Upon closer inspection of the cloth, Jennifer realized that it was supposed to be a bridal piece, originally designed in white. After years of abuse and filth collecting on it, the color had yellowed to the point where it truly looked beige. Jennifer gagged silently at the thought of putting it on and playing "newlywed" with Vincent, but did not object. Biting down on her lip to not shriek in pain, Jennifer slowly slipped into the chemise. Vincent growled at the sight of her, licking his lips at his prize, waiting at his feet. Clasping his hands on her ribs, Vincent swooped her up and smashed his lips into hers. He bit verociously at her lips, parting them and thrusting his tongue inside, exploring the unknown waters, as he walked back to his "play area" and pressed her back up against the wall. When he realized Jennifer wasn't returning the fervor of the kiss, he squeezed her ribs hard, feeling the broken ones shift inside of her. Jennifer moaned into his mouth, receiving Vincent's message loud and clear. Slowly, she began kissing him back, her tongue gently darting back and forth. Tears of regret and disgust rolled down her face as she submitted herself to him.

Vincent pulled away from the kiss and began planting sloppy kisses all down her neck and collarbones. Jennifer's hands instinctively went to Vincent's shoulders as she tried to push him away, but Vincent threw her arms above her head and bound them to the pole above them. Vincent's rough hands caressed Jennifer's sexy figure as he shoved his face as deep as he could into her cleavage, trying to stuff it with as much of her boobs as he could. Dissatisfied with his results, he brought his hands up and tore the lingerie clean down the middle from her bust to her navel, engorging his face with her fleshy mounds. He licked and nipped at her sore bloody nipples, smiling at her desperate whimpers and shudders.

After a couple minutes of squeezing and teasing her tits, he decided to move onto his final and favorite destination. Vincent grasped Jennifer's hips and pushed her up, wrapping her legs around his neck. He delicately lifted the bottom of the babydoll and found Jennifer's tight, pink, shaved pussy eagerly calling to him. WIthout warning, he shoved his face in between her legs, licking and nipping at the inside of her thighs. Jennifer groaned at the feeling, her back arching and her legs tightening around his neck. She hated herself for it, but the sensation was too amazing. Vincent dragged his tongue down her thigh and circled her folds, sporadically slipping it inside and sliding it out, drawing out moans of pleasure from Jennifer. The feeling of her clenching around his tongue and her thighs quaking around his head became too much for Vincent to handle. He thrust forward and latched onto her vagina, and bit down hard.

Jennifer screamed at the unexpected attack, gasping for air. He shifted his teeth, widening the tear in her folds. He unclenched his teeth, feeling the hot blood pool into his mouth. He spit it out and this time, grasped her folds with all his teeth, grinding and tearing them as much as he could. Jennifer's screams were louder than he'd ever heard. Her screams were filled in agony and sobs, incoherent thoughts getting lost in the bloodcurdling sounds, but Vincent continued. When he felt her pussy to be positively destroyed, he lowered her legs off his shoulders and let them hang.

He took a moment to step back and observe his handiwork. Jennifer was bleeding from practically every place imaginable, every inch of her skin red, and not a single region left pure. Evert part if of her body had been raped, torn, cut, bruised, or cracked, and Jennifer was broken. Her sobs were erratic, her breath shallow and ineffective. Vincent's dick strained against his slacks, yearning to penetrate the destroyed girl in front of him.

With lightening speed, Vincent tugged his pants and briefs down to his knees and tore his white button-up shirt off. His blazer had been disposed long ago in a heap somewhere in the room. Vincent's cock sprang forward, standing at full mast, practically ready to unload. Vincent propped Jennifer onto her knees and shuffled closer to her until his slit was poking at her lips. With lecherous eyes, Vincent ordered, "Suck."

Without hesitation, Jennifer wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and began to lick his slit. Jennifer hoped that if Vincent would be pleased with his blowjob, her torture would end, and she would be able to die in peace. Taking his balls into each hand, she began placing feathery kisses all along his waistline, leaving a Random trail as she gently massaged and squeezed his balls. Vincent let out a groan, his hands interweaving themselves in her hair. Reaching the base of his penis, Jennifer cocked her head to the side and began placing kisses on the underside of his dick. She covered his length in kisses again and again until she began running her tongue all over it, leaving no part of his skin unattended, all the time playing with his balls. Finally, after sensing his sacs tense in her hand, she englufed as much of his long thick cock in her mouth, gently bouncing her boobs as much as her broken ribs could handle. Vincent made the mistake of looking down and found Jennifer's eyes locked on his, his dick almost completely inside her mouth, and her battered body swaying. Vincent released another animalistic growl as he savored the amazing blowjob. Unable to contain himself, he suddenly pushed his hips forward, thrusting his dick deep into her throat. He grinder her violently, pushing his length deeper and deeper into her throat, as she gagged around it. Vincent savored the look of panic in her eyes as he completely filled her throat with his flesh. Arching his back, he pushed one final time before cumming into her, his thick white ropes shooting deep into her stomach.

Unable to control it, Jennifer gagged on Vincent's dick, and in the process, ended up biting down on it. She hadn't realized that she had until a yelp escaped Vincent as he pulled back. Jennifer froze in horror as she came to her realization, afraid to look up and meet Vincent's furious expression. He shoved his cock back into his pants and made himself decent, before planting a fist on Jennifer's cheek, sending her sprawling. He followed his punch up with a kick to her stomach. She pitched against the floor, only to be met with the bottom of his shoe again and again. Vincent moved his kick to the side of her head, drawing blood from her ear. "You worthless whore" he hissed as he attacked her. "You can kiss your brothers goodbye now."

Vincent kicked Jennifer again and again, and with each one Jennifer curled up tighter and tighter into a ball until she was in the fetal position. Her consciousness wavered. The pain made her see black spots. "This is it," she thought. "This is how I die." Jennifer had just begun to close her eyes, waiting for the darkness to envelope her, when she heard the door fly open.

"JENNIFER!" She heard someone cry.

Jennifer opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out since the wind was being kicked out of her. She heard a tackling noise and a thud as Vincent fell to the ground with someone. Jennifer felt a hand on her and flinched away from it, but the owner of it picked her up and the world spun. She groaned at the feeling of her broken bones shifting again, and the person sat down against the wall, with Jennifer laid across their lap. Jennifer opened her eyes and tried to focus in on who was holding her. After several blinks, Jennifer saw who it was. Something inside her cracked when she saw his worried pained expression.

"Sam!" She cried out, burying her face into his chest, sobbing of relief into his shirt. Sam brought his head down close to her and wrapped her tighter in an embrace, whispering into her ear, "Shh. It's ok. We've got you now. Everything's going to be ok."

Jennifer gasped at Sam's arm tightening around her waist. She twitched under his grip and her eyes began to flutter as they rolled back into her head. Sam immediately recoiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Jenny? Jenny? Jenny come on stay with me here" he said as he patted her cheek for a response. When she groaned, he sighed a small sigh of relief, taking the time to soak in her condition. Sam realized that Jennifer looked beyond terrible. His eyes bounced around, taking in multiple horror stories simultaneously. He noticed the lingerie last, and how Jennifer was about one inch away from having a terrible wardrobe malfunction. Sam whipped his flannel off and blanketed as much of Jennifer as he could. Silently he thanked God for his height, since his shirt covered her from her shoulders past her knees. Jennifer whispered, "Sam, I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed t-"

"Shh" Sam interjected. "It doesn't matter. Dean and I are going to get you out of here ok? I promise."

In comforting his sister, Sam hadn't noticed Dean fighting Vincent. He hadn't noticed Vincent somehow sending Dean flying into a wall head first. He hadn't noticed Dean crumple into an unconscious pile on the floor, and he certainly hadn't noticed the sound of the gunshot.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the gunshot rang out clearly as it echoed in the room. No one moved.

Sam felt the wetness on his shoulder right before the pain kicked in. His left shoulder throbbed and pulsated as blood spewed out of the gaping bullet hole. His left arm slipped to his side, his muscles relaxed, as his right hand shot up to apply pressure, leaving Jennifer's body lying helplessly for picking on his lap. Only a couple seconds later, Vincent swooped over her like a hawk and snatched her body up, slipping a gag over her mouth. Vincent dragged her backwards away from Sam, trying to escape before he could rise up. Jennifer screamed and cried against the gag, her arms flailing as she grasped the air, trying to reach Sam again. She couldn't go back to Vincent. She just couldn't. Sam shot up when he registered what was happening and began advancing on Vincent. Immediately, Vincent drew his gun once more and placed the tip against Jennifer's head.

"You take on more step and I'll blow her brains out," Vincent growled. Sam raised his hands defensively, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he did so.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here," he said calmly, slowly stepping forward. Vincent clicked the safety off of the gun and rammed it deeper into Jennifer's head.

"DO YOU THINK I'M KIDDING?" Vincent screamed. "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO TEST ME?" Jennifer let out a loud sob against her gag. Vincent snarled "Shut up you bitch," and smashed the handle of the gun into the side of her head, sending her head lolling to the side as she groaned at the impact, feeling the crack in her skull growing slightly. Sam's face flashed panic. He stepped back, trying to get through to Vincent.

"Vincent stop. You don't have to do this. We can all walk away from this right now. Just _let her go_ ," Sam said, using all his control to keep his voice from shaking from both anger and desperation. Vicent smirked and with an evil grin snarled, "Think again pretty boy." Vincent repositioned his gun against Jennifer's head and slowly dragged a finger onto the trigger. Sam's breath escaped him. He screamed, "NO VINCENT DON'T. JENNI-"

A bang cut him off.

No one moved.

Time paused.

Then, as if someone had hit "play", the scene resumed. Slowly, Vincent began to sink to his knees, dragging Jennifer down with him. As he sunk, Dean became visible standing behind him, his arm still outstretched, and smoke still wisping from the gun. Before the two could hit the ground, Dean bent down and untangled Jennifer from Vincent's cold limbs. Not missing a beat, Dean spun her around and had her body resting against his, her head against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other on her head, completely encompassing her in the embrace. Jennifer soaked in the familiarness of her older brother, and wrapped an arm around his neck, and cried. She cried for what had happened, she cried in pain, she cried from relief of her torture finally ending. Dean silently placed a kiss on her forehead and rested his chin on her head, softly stroking her hair as she sobbed.

Moments passed like this, giving Jennifer time to "recover", and Sam and Dean a chance to observe. Between the two of them, it didn't take long at all to piece together what had happened. Disgusted with what he saw, Dean brought his gaze to Sam, and realized that his shoulder had been entirely stained with blood. He opened his mouth to ask him how he was doing, but Sam waved him off. He didn't need to place another burden on Dean's shoulders. After seeing Jennifer's wounds, Sam's bullet hole looked like nothing more than a paper cut. "Besides," he thought to himself. "I've been through worse."

Jennifer's sobs began to lessen, revealing her ragged thin breath. Her pain became much more apparent ass he winced and gasped for air with each breath. Dean felt her shake in his arms. She needed help, and she needed it now. In a voice barely above a whisper, Dean said, "Jenny? We're going to get you out of here ok? We're going to get you help, and you are going to be ok. Do you think you can walk?"

Memories of Vincent attacking her nether regions flashed in her head as she shook her head.

"Ok that's fine. Its ok. I'm going to pick you up now alright? Your ribs might hurt a little," Dean warned. Jennifer braced herself and clenched her teeth down.

"Ready?" Dean asked. Jennifer nodded. In a swift motion, Dean brought her legs up and held her bridal style. Jennifer's face scrunched in pain as she hissed through her teeth.

"Jennifer? Jenny open your eyes," Dean said. Slowly, Jennifer fluttered her eyes open, looking at Dean's face for the first time. Worry was painted across his face, pain in his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief as Jennifer opened her eyes.

"Sam," Dean called. "Grab her dress and start the car." Sam snatched up her dress, discarded in the corner, and bounded out of the room towards the car. Keeping her body as still as possible, Dean began walking towards the car, saying comforting things the whole time.

When they reached the car, Sam was already in the driver's seat, car ready to go.

"Get in the back seat with her. I'm driving," Dean said. Sam scrambled out of the car and into the back seat. Dean looked down at Jennifer and said, "Sammy's going to sit with you in the back, ok? You'll be alright," Dean reassured. Jennifer lightly nodded her head as she slipped her arm back from around his neck. Slowly, Dean lowered Jennifer into Sam's lap, positioning her so her legs stretched out onto the backseat and her head rested against Sam's shoulder. Sam wrapped his arm around her, clutching her body close to his.

"Sam, keep her awake," Dean ordered as began to speed to the nearest hospital. Sam glanced down and saw Jennifer with her eyes closed. Gently, he shook her and whispered, "Hey Jen, wake up please. Talk to me," Jennifer struggled to open her eyes and felt misery wash over her. Her eyes focused in on Sam's shoulders. "You're hurt," she struggled.

"It's fine don't worry about it," Sam comforted. "I'll be ok, and so will you."

"No, it's not. It's my fault. None of this would have happened. Sam I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Jennifer whispered.

Sam bent down and kissed her forehead. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's Vincent's," he said.

Jennifer wanted to say something but her energy was drained. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as she shivered in Sam's, now bloodsoaked, flannel.

"Are you cold?" Sam asked. Jennifer nodded her head. Before he could say anything, Dean reached over to the passenger seat and tossed his jacket back. Sam grabbed it and blanketed Jennifer's small frame in it. Jennifer relaxed in the warmth, embracing the comfort. Exhaustion washed over her. She was warm and safe. It couldn't hurt to take a small nap. Jennifer closed her eyes, tuning out everything around her, and letting the darkness encompass her.

Sam noticed as Jennifer's eyes fluttered shut as he draped the jacket over her. "Jen? Jennifer? Jen wake up," Sam urged. He shook her shoulders and patted her face, trying to wake her. When nothing worked he began to panic.

"Sam what's going on?" Dean asked.

"I can't get her to wake up!" Sam cried.

"Check her pulse now," Dean ordered. Sam held her bloody wrist in his hand and tried to find a pulse. He lowered his head to her chest, trying to see if she was still breathing.

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Dean." Sam said hesitantly. "Dean I can't find one."


	7. Chapter 7

"The hell you mean you can't find one?" Dean screamed.

"I mean it's not there Dean! She's dying, fast," Sam cried.

"Well try again Sam. We're only 10 minutes away from the hospital,"

"Dean she's not going to last that long. She needs help now." Sam urged.

"Damn," Dean whispered loudly. He jerked the wheel and swerved off the road. Dean jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

"CAS!" he screamed. Sam watched helplessly as he gently got out of the car with Jennifer in his arms. Dean had put so much effort into controlling his emotions and being the rock for Jennifer, but now it was his turn to crack. As he prayed to Castiel, all his emotions poured into his voice.

"Cas I need your help. J-Jenny needs your help. She's hurt Cas, and she's hurt bad. She's dying," Dean cried. Before Dean could begin again, he heard a fluttering noise behind him. Without missing a beat, Cas asked, "Dean where is she? What happened?"

Dean wiped his tears with the back of his hand and said, "With Sam."

Castiel spun around on his heel and found the youngest of the three towering over the Impala with the broken, weak, feeble frame of his sister.

"Lay her down here," Cas stated, patting the hood of the Impala. Sam silently obeyed and gently lowered his sister onto the car. Cas looked at her under the light of the streetlamp and sucked in a small breath at her terrible state.

Cas could only begin to imagine what could have happened to her when Sam interrupted his thoughts with, "Cas, uhm, I couldn't find a pulse,".

Cas grabbed her wrist and placed his other hand over her heart. His eyes closed as he concentrated on the pounding of her heart.

After a few treacherously long moments, Cas said, "There is a pulse, but it is very faint. She doesn't have long." Sam breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Can you fix her?"

"I can try, but it will not be easy. Her wounds are clearly very extensive," Cas said uneasily.

"Well how easy should it be?" Dean asked exasperatedly. They were losing precious time that Jenny didn't have. Without a word, Cas stepped forward and tapped Sam's bloody shoulder. There was a small flash of golden light, and before he knew it, Sam's shoulder was healed. Both boys stood stunned at Castiel, as he frowned and said, "That's how easy it should be. Before I begin healing her, I must, um, 'check' her wounds beforehand so I can target my powers where she needs them most," Cas explained.

Sam understood what Cas meant and said, "That's fine Cas. Whatever you need to do." He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to the back of the car. The two stood leaning against the car, backs to the two. Cas turned his attention to Jennifer and began to examine her wounds. He gently pulled Sam's blood soaked flannel away to reveal her raw, torn body. He gasped as he saw her mangled body. With haste, Cas scanned her condition, muttering to himself as he took mental notes of her injuries. When he got to her back, Cas whispered, "Oh Jennifer. What happened to you?"

He swept over her body for a final time before he called out to the boys.

"Well?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and said, "I can do it, but I need you both to pin her down. If she moves my grace could burn a hole through her."

Without arguing, Sam and Dean took up positions on either side of her, pinning her down to the hood of the Impala. Cas closed his eyes as he summoned his powers only to be interrupted by Dean's voice saying, "Cas, be gentle. She's been through a lot." He nodded curtly and began.

At precariously slow speeds, Cas moved his hands from her head over her body, golden light spiraling from his hands and coiling inside of us. Jennifer let out a moan and her back arched off the hood, only to be pushed back down under her brothers hands. She shuddered against the metal as Cas healed her as carefully as possible.

He had reached her hips without any issues, but when Cas moved his hands lower, he frowned. Cas stopped the healing and informed the brothers, "The damage here is more extreme than the other areas. This will hurt her, but it will not take long." Sam visibly swallowed and whispered, "Ok. Do it Cas." Without hesitation, Cas blasted his grace through his hands between Jennifer's legs. Her eyes flew open as she shrieked in agony, shaking and shuddering under her brother's vice grip. A couple seconds later, it was over. The light disappeared, and Jennifer fell away from consciousness. Cas stepped away from the car gasping from breath. He reached out for support and felt Dean steady him. He leaned against the car and recovered from exerting so much of his grace.

"Sh-she'll be fine," Cas gasped. "She's i-in a trance rih-right now, recovering. She'll be awake in a few hours."

"You did great Cas. You saved her life. Thank you," Sam said supportingly. Cas waved it away and closed his eyes from exhaustion.

Dean picked up Jennifer and gently laid her down on the back seat, draping his jacket over her body. He couldn't help but smile a little when he saw her frame shift under the leather as she curled up on the seat. He placed a soft kiss on her head and closed the door so she could rest.

After a few moments of silence Cas straightened and looked at the two boys. Both looked crestfallen, as if someone had taken their hearts and torn them to pieces. He wished he had something to tell them that would raise their spirits, but the information about her wounds would only worsen their pain. "I-I think you should know about her injuries, only so that you both can help her heal later," Cas said cautiously. Sam glanced at Dean, waiting for his reaction, but he remained silent, waiting for Cas to continue. Cas sucked in a deep breath as he began to rattle off her wounds. "She had multiple concussions, a cracked skull, crushed shoulder, several broken ribs, some internal organ damage, multiple lacerations on her back and front, and severe blood loss."

Sam's jaw hung open at the gruesome list, unable to imagine the horror Jennifer had suffered. Dean however, had a different reaction. He looked Cas straight in the eye and in a steely cold voice said, "But that's not all, is it Cas." Cas slowly shook his head and in a voice barely above a whisper said, "Jennifer had severe, um, tearing of tissue in her genital region. Bite marks were, uhm, very apparent in the damage."  
Sam stared at Cas, not wanting to accept what he had just heard, but the silence confirmed it. Dean turned to face the car, and without warning, began to pound his fist into the impala, screaming from anger and frustration with every fist. Sam jumped up from his position against the trunk and attempted to restrain his brother, but Dean threw Sam off as he continued to slam his fist against the car.

"Dean stop!" Sam cried. No response. Sam glanced through the window and saw Jennifer's face scrunched in fear as she shrunk into the furthest corner, still asleep, but listening to Dean's anger.

"Dean stop you're scaring her," Sam ordered. Dean froze immediately. He glanced inside and found his sister shaking in the backseat. Guilt washed over Dean like a tidal wave as he retreated from the car and whispered, "Yeah, yeah you're right I'm sorry."

Sam picked up on his guilt and said, "Dean none of this was your fault."

"Yes it was!" Dean screamed. "This whole thing was my fault. It's my job to watch after you both, to keep you safe. I'm clearly doing a bloody spectacular job," Dean spat out.

In a very matter-of-fact tone, Sam stated, "Dean, this whole thing is Vincent's fault. He did this to her, and you killed him. So I think that you've done your duty as the big brother."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it again. He was too tired to argue with him.

The three men stood there in silence, watching Jennifer relax again in the back seat, counting their lucky stars she was ok. Cas would never admit it, but he had grown particularly fond of this certain Winchester. She was the perfect balance between her brothers. Of course nothing could happen between them, him being an angel, but there were times when he wished it didn't have to be that way.

Dean broke the silence with, "We should probably get back to the motel. I want her to wake up in a bed, not a backseat." Sam nodded in agreement and turned to thank Cas once more, but he had disappeared into thin air. Sam shrugged and got into the passenger seat. He turned around to look at Jennifer once more before they took off, grateful that she had survived. He and Dean shared a look as they gazed at their sister, silently vowing never to allow something like this to ever happen again. And with that, they sped off into the night, their sister safe and sound.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I really wanted to develop a good angle. Here is chapter 8!

A couple hours later, the boys arrived at their dingy motel room,  
exhausted by the day's events. Sam quietly unlocked the room as dean carried  
Jennifer behind him. She was still asleep, but the boys thought nothing of it,  
comforted by Cas's earlier warning that she would be resting for quite some  
time. Sam opened the door to reveal their trashed room. It was decorated with  
shards of glass, broken furniture, and 6 unconscious bloodied men in black  
lying on the floor. Sam and Dean sighed in unison at the sight. Without a word  
Dean tucked his sister into the bed and began fixing up the room with Sam.

In less than an hour the glass had been picked up, the broken furniture  
thrown out, and the men tied up and dragged out into the alley, leaving the  
body with nothing left to do, but wait. Dean pulled up a chair that had  
survived the fight earlier on, and sat near the edge of the bed. He gently took  
Jennifer's hand in his, and sat there, watching her intently with pain in his  
eyes, waiting for her to open hers. Sam on the other hand, for maybe the first  
time in his life, had no idea what to do. He knew that Dean, unfortunately, had  
experience on what to do in these situations. Sam however, didn't, because  
usually he was the one Dean was waiting for. Sam stood rooted to the spot,  
fidgeting with his hands, trying to figure out what to do. He knew that he  
would never be able to be like Dean, patiently waiting for her to wake. After a  
couple more treacherously long moments of indecision, Sam finally pulled out  
his laptop and sat on the foot of the bed. He had to do something. Anything to  
keep his mind off of reality, off of the fact that Cas may have been wrong, off  
the fact that she might not wake up. Dean's gaze flicked over to Sam. He opened  
his mouth to snap at Sam for worrying about whatever research he was working on  
in such a sensitive time, and then closed his mouth when he remembered the  
first time he had to wait by someone's bedside after a near death experience.  
Memories of Sam's mauled body after his first hunt flashed before Deans eyes.  
Words couldn't describe how awful those hours waiting in the hospital had been.  
Suddenly Dean began to feel a lot more uneasy about the situation. He knew that  
Cas had healed her, but what if-what if it hadn't-no. No that wouldn't  
happen. He had to keep faith. He had to hope. It was the only thing he could  
do. Absentmindedly his grip on Jennifer's hand got a little tighter and furrows  
in his forehead deepened, as Dean waited, and waited, and waited.

Hours of deafening silence passed, only to be broken by the stunningly  
quiet beep from Sam's laptop. Dean glanced at the clock: 2 AM. It had been 4  
hours since Cas has cured Jennifer. Both boys began to panic. Surely Cas  
couldn't have meant this long.

"She should have woken up by now," Dean said softly.

"Cas did say it would be a while-"Sam began.

"Sam it's been 4 hours!" Dean cried as he shot up from the  
chair. He was done concealing his panic. He was done waiting. Done being  
useless. He lost his sister once. He would never lose her again

***(The italics is what is happening in Jennifer's head)***

 _It was dark. But not a frightening kind of dark. A nice kind, one that_  
 _gave her comfort. Jennifer felt like she was on a cloud. She could feel_  
 _nothing, hear nothing, see nothing, and she liked it. Never before had she ever_  
 _felt so at peace. Normally she was afraid of darkness, but Jennifer felt as if_  
 _she could have left any time she wanted: she just didn't think she would ever_  
 _want to. Jennifer had just lost herself in the quietness of her asylum_  
 _when she heard something. It was incomprehensible. Just a faint whisper that_  
 _floated by her ear. Jennifer listened intently. There it was again! It was_  
 _quiet, and soft. Jennifer yearned to hear more. Something landed on her_  
 _shoulder. What was it? It squeezed her ever so gently. The voice became_  
 _slightly louder. Jennifer began to feel slightly annoyed. Who or what was_  
 _bothering her? Why would anyone ever try to ruin her peace? In protest,_  
 _Jennifer lunged towards the remaining silence, trying to block out her_  
 _intruder. She found that it was easier than expected, as she quickly found that_  
 _the voice was inaudible and the weight on her shoulder gone. But before she_  
 _could relish the feeling, something jolted her out of it. Now there were two_  
 _weights. One on each shoulder. They were shaking her quite terribly. The voice_  
 _was considerably louder and…different. It didn't seem like the calm soft voice_  
 _anymore. It was panicked, and sad, almost desperate. The darkness didn't seem_  
 _so inviting anymore. She wanted to leave. So she tried- but she couldn't._  
 _Jennifer tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't budge. She tried to move,_  
 _but her limbs wouldn't respond. The shaking stopped. The voice trembled._  
 _Jennifer froze in anticipation. Then, clear as a bell, the voice rang out,_  
 _"JENNIFER!" Jennifer tried to scream back, but no sound came out._  
 _Panic began flooding her mind. She wanted to see. She wanted to feel. She_  
 _wanted to leave. But how? She felt the weights slip off of her shoulders. They_  
 _clasped onto her hand and weaved between her fingers. She began to soak in the_  
 _texture of them. They were soft, but rough. Callused yet gentle. Clammy, but_  
 _warm. Hands! They were hands! Her caller was a person, who she needed to get_  
 _back to. As she was trying to make sense of her situation, she felt a third_  
 _hand rest on her hand. Who else was here? Where was she? It gently stroked her_  
 _hair. Jennifer felt something wet fall on her face. Was it raining? Then_  
 _another drop, and another. "Jen please" a voice whispered. This one_  
 _was different than the first. It was lighter. More frightened. Rage took over her._  
 _These people needed her. She needed to get up. Jennifer tried again to move,_  
 _with no success. She felt the grip around her hand tighten. Oh how she wanted_  
 _to squeeze the hand back. If only she could just- that was it. That was what_  
 _she had to do. Slowly, Jennifer began to channel herself. She tried to put all_  
 _her energy towards one thing: her hand. After what seemed like hours of immense_  
 _effort, Jennifer was rewarded: with a twitch._

Dean's head shot up. Could it be? It was small, barely even sensible, but  
it had definitely happened. After his several attempts of waking Jennifer by  
shaking her and screaming her name, Dean had finally succeeded. He turned his  
attention to Sam's tear stricken face and said, "Sammy…she twitched"


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer's whole body throbbed. With the twitch of her finger all sensations had come flooding back to her. The cloud she was floating on had become hard, and real, making her feel like she was sinking down into a plank of wood. The air felt harsher, the darkness oppressive. The voices she heard were much sharper and stronger. Jennifer could hear the strain in them. How one seemed anxious and rushed, and how the other seemed seconds away from cracking. They seemed so familiar…who were they? She needed to see them. Jennifer struggled against the darkness, fighting whatever was holding her back. The fight seemed endless, but with each movement, the weight on her eyelids reduced. The pain was becoming overwhelming. Her mouth fell open and a groan escaped. She could speak! "Jennifer? Come on Jenny. Almost there," the voices encouraged. The darkness began to fade away as Jennifer felt her eyes flicker. Slowly, her eyelids opened wider and wider with each blink, revealing two large figures looming over her head. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light, and the blurry shapes became more and more defined until—

"Sammy? Dean?" she croaked.

Immediately Dean tackled her. His arms wrapped around her and squeezed her tight—too tight. Jennifer felt her ribs shift as the air was being squeezed out of her. She felt the hands on her back—the back that was scarred from—

Jennifer began to hyperventilate as the memories rushed back to her from earlier that night. She wiggled a hand out of his squeeze and threw it back, flailing for something, anything to hold. Her hand fell against Sam's arm and she gasped, "Sa-am, help".

"Dean you're crushing her," Sam said urgently. Dean let go and Jennifer scrambled away to the opposite corner of the bed, clutching the sheets to her chest, eyes wide with fear. Her hand brushed against Sam's flannel, wet with blood. She brought her hand up to her face and saw the bright red liquid on her hand. Blood, her blood. Slowly, she took off the flannel to reveal that disgusting, once white lingerie, now torn and stained in shades of red. The whole scene was too much for her. She leaned over the edge of the bed and violently threw up. She hadn't eaten in so long, the only thing that came out was the acid from her stomach. Jennifer felt Dean hold her hair back and gently rub her back with the other while Sam quietly fetched a trashcan and some water. After what felt like hours, Jennifer finally calmed down. She sat down in the middle of the bed and gazed at her brothers faces. Sam looked worried and concerned, but that wasn't what surprised her. Dean looked…crestfallen, and hurt. What had happened? It didn't take long for her to realize. The scene played back in slow motion in her head. Dean's embrace, her scampering away, frightened to death.

"Dean I..I'm sorry. I don't really know what happened. It just –"

"Hey hey don't be sorry," Dean cooed. "It's not your fault. In fact if I was hugging me I'd probably run away too. I haven't had a chance to take a shower in so long," Dean joked. Jennifer smiled dryly.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked. Sam began to wrap an arm around Jennifer's waist, but as soon as his hand began to rest on her side, Jennifer flinched away. Sam caught his mistake and moved his hand higher up so his arm was around her shoulder. It was no use. The damage had been done. Jennifer began to scoot forward on the bed, distancing herself from the two. She stuttered, "I-I think I'll go shower. Get all this-"she paused and continued, "…off of me."

Before the boys could react Jennifer hopped off the bed and took a step forward. The first thing she saw were stars spinning around with black spots dancing among them. The second, was a close up of the dingy dusty carpet on the motel floor. Jennifer felt the boys hands wrap around her arms and support her waist as they helped her off of the floor. Gently, the placed her on the foot of the bed and sat down besides her, keeping a good six inches between them and her.

"Jenny just take it easy ok? You've been through a lot. I'm not sure walking and showering is in the best interest for you right now," Dean advised.

"I'll be ok. I just lost my balance," Jennifer lied.

"Let us help you then," Dean suggested.

"No" Jennifer exclaimed as she jumped off of the bed again. She felt her knees wobble but this time she was ready. She locked her knees and stood still.

"Really, I'll be fine Dean" she said.

Dean sighed in defeat and watched as Jennifer wobble her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, Dean turned to Sam and hissed, "Sammy think of something! She's going to slip and break something else in there!"

Without a word, Sam stood up and walked to the bathroom door. He sat down on the floor next to the door and knocked twice.

"That's your solution Sam? Knocking? How in the world did you think of that," Dean commented sarcastically.

"Shut up Dean. And watch."

Sam waited patiently, and finally heard two knocks return from the other side of the door. Sam grinned and began knocking and patting the floor in an intricate pattern. He waited, and Jennifer responded from inside the bathroom in her own series of knocks and pats. Dean watched dumbfounded as his two younger siblings communicated in some ridiculously complicated version of Morse code. The tapping finally ended with the sound of the door unlocking. Sam stood up with a triumphant grin and summarized "She gets fifteen minutes of alone time. If she's in there longer than that, we can go in and help her, or if we hear her slip and fall, we can go in. Otherwise we stay out."

"How the HELL did you two come up with that?" Dean blurted.

"Well, when dad would come home and lock himself and Jen in his room, sometimes I couldn't sleep because I had nightmares, and, well you and I both know why she couldn't sleep," Sam explained.

Dean nodded solemnly. Flashbacks of Jennifer's muffled cries and screams echoed in his ears. He remembered how she would follow John into his room unwillingly , and how the next morning she would look horrible: bruises on her face and arms, dried blood frozen on the inside of her legs, exhaustion radiating from her expression- all the result of their drunk, abusive father. He had always wondered what he could do to help, but as a child, he hadn't really understood the severity of the situation either.

Sometimes I would wake up to hear her crying, well after Dad had fallen asleep, so I'd go sit outside the door, and we'd talk to each other, all night long." Sam explained.

"Is that why I found you sleeping by the door so many times? And that damn mystery knocker?"

"Yeah Dean," Sam chuckled. "That's why."


	10. Chapter 10

The door opened to reveal Jennifer standing in the bathroom with sopping wet hair and a terrified expression. Not 24 hours ago the same girl had stood in the same doorway looking radiant and confident. "So much could happen in one day," Dean thought.

"Dean," Jennifer said. "Dean where are the scars?"

"What do you mean?"  
"There was so much blood, and now there's nothing. No stiches, no scars. What happened?"

Sam noticed her legs begin to shake again as she stood there. "Come sit down and we'll fill you in," he offered. Jennifer slowly made her way over and perched herself on the edge of the bed. Dean glanced at her drenched back and frowned as he noticed water dripping down from her hair and pooling up on the bed. Jennifer noticed Dean looking at her hair and whispered, "I tried to dry it but my shoulder…" she stopped, remembering Vincent brutally smash it to pieces.

"It's ok. No big deal. Is it ok if I dry it for you?" Dean asked softly. He didn't want to scare her off like he had before. She subtly nodded. Dean grabbed a towel and began gently rubbing her hair.

Unexpectedly, Jennifer asked, "It was real…right? I don't know if I want it to be, but I couldn't…I couldn't have imagined all of it. The things...the things he did...they were so horrible…" Jennifer trailed off and got lost in her memory once more silently watching as the scenes flashed by in her head.

"Jen, they were very real," Sam said. "I know it's hard, but talking about it with us will help you. You don't have to get through this all alone."

Jennifer nodded and opened her mouth to explain, but no words came out. She wasn't sure where to begin. She tried again and again, getting more flustered and panicked with each attempt, until finally, Dean came to the rescue. "It's ok Jenny. You don't have to do this right now. Whenever you're ready to talk about it we're here. Why don't we fill you in instead?"

Jennifer shot Dean a grateful look and said, "Yeah that sounds good."

"Ok, uh what's the last thing that you remember?" Sam asked. Jennifer thought about it and said, "There was a gunshot…someone fired…and then-"she stopped short and gasped "Sammy! Oh are you ok? Your arm...Vincent fired and-"

"I'm fine don't worry about me. See? No blood," Sam said as he pulled on his sleeve to show his shoulder. "After that Vincent grabbed you, and he was going to shoot you, but Dean shot him first killed him on the spot," Sam explained.

"Then we got you in the car, and I was driving you to the hospital, when you blacked out and Sam lost your pulse," Dean butt in.

Jennifer asked cautiously, "You two didn't make any deals for me right..."

"No no" Sam reassured. "You were still alive…just, barely. Dean called Cas and he healed you. Then he put you in a trance and said you'd be awake soon—"

"Except we didn't really know how long, so we started to get pretty worried." Dean commented. Jennifer nodded and said, "I know. I could hear you. I just didn't know it was you."

"Cas also said that you need to rest for the next couple days so take it easy ok? No hunting for you until we get the go ahead from him," he said.

Jennifer nodded and gazed out into the room. It seemed like a normal hotel room, except…something was off.

"What happened here?"

The brothers exchanged glances. Dean tried to cover up and said "what are you talking about?"

"You cleaned. You never clean. What are you hiding?" Sam laughed under his breath and said, "Always the genius. Vincent a couple of his guys after us. We took care of them no problem, but some things got broken, so when you were sleeping we cleaned up,"

Dean recalled the memory of the thugs and scoffed. "Amateurs." Sam and Jennifer giggled. Dean smiled at his siblings' laughter. Maybe things would be alright after all. Jennifer leaned against Dean's shoulder and yawned. Her eyelids began to feel heavy again.

"Hey, you tired?" Dean asked. Jennifer nodded sleepily. "Let's get you to bed. You've had a long day." As Dean was helping Jennifer get into bed, he said, "Alright Sammy. Rock Paper Scissors best out of one. Loser gets the floor." But before the boys could compete Jennifer said, "Dean wait-" Jennifer caught herself. "N-never mind. It's nothing"

"Hey come on. You can tell me anything. Remember?" he responded.

"Will you sleep next to me?" Jennifer asked shyly.

Dean smiled and responded, "Of course Jenny." He turned to Sam and grinned "Well Sammy, looks like you won." He crawled into bed with Jennifer and wrapped an arm around her. As soon as his hand touched her arm, he froze, realizing his mistake. He began to pull back before she ran away, but instead, Jennifer leaned into Dean's chest and rested her head on his bicep. Dean smiled softly and kissed her head.

"Goodnight Jenny,"

"G'night Dean," she mumbled.

"Night bitch" Dean called out.

Sam laughed and responded, "Goodnight jerk."

Dean sat there on the bed, watching his two younger siblings sleeping peacefully, and thought, "Yeah. Things will be alright." With that, he closed his eyes, and slipped off into the darkness.

That night, Dean was awoken by the sound of mumbling. Still groggy, Dean shot up, knife in his hand, trying to see who was in his room, only to find that the mumbling was coming from Jennifer. He listened and tried to make out what she was saying. As time went by, her voice became more and more clear, and Dean listened in horror as Jennifer said, "master…every wish my command …no...please…no…whatever he wants.. Please…don't do this…no …."

Jennifer trailed off into silence. Then all of a sudden she shot up wide awake screaming "NO! DEAN!" Jennifer sat there, shaking and hyperventilating in the dark, searching for someone to help her. Dean snapped to action. He crawled in front of her and started to comfort her. "Hey Jenny look it's me. See? You're ok."

But Jennifer didn't hear any of that. The only thing she saw was the silver knife in his hand, glinting in the moonlight. Jennifer whimpered and tried to hide behind the pillow. "Please don't hurt me Dean. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please…"

Dean sat there confused. Why would she think that? He grip around the knife tightened and-Oh! "Come on Dean, don't be such an idiot," he thought. Dean chucked the knife on the floor and threw his hands up in the air. Once more, he tried to coax her out from behind the pillow. "Jenny? Look it's ok. You're ok. I'm Dean. Remember me? Your brother? I would never hurt you I promise. See? Look there's Sam," Dean said as he pointed to his brother, who was somehow still sleeping like a log. "Look you're in the motel room with me and Sam. No one else is here. You're safe."

Jennifer slowly began to calm down. As her breathing returned to normal, she whispered, "Dean?"

"Yeah it's me Jenny."

Jennifer scrambled across the bed and launched into Dean's arms. "Vincent, he-he came back a-and he found me again..I- I can't go back to him. I-can't. Please do-don't let him find me," she sobbed.

"Shh Jennifer. It's ok. He's dead. He can't come back. I promise you that he won't come back," Dean comforted. He wrapped his arms around his shaking sister and rocked her back and forth, completely clueless about what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Dean woke up to Sam packing a bag. Jennifer was still asleep. Sleepily, Dean asked, "Whatcha doin Sam?"

"I'm packing our bags,"

"Where are we going?"

"You and I are going to finish the job that we started," Sam stated.

"The hell we are. We can't leave Jennifer alone like this," Dean retorted

"Dean she'll be fine. Cas healed her and he said the effects only last for a few hours," Sam reasoned.

"Sam she couldn't even walk last night. We can't leave her alone,"

"Ok then I'll go alone," Sam challenged.

"That's not going to happen," Dean responded

"Well I'm not letting you go alone either so come with me," Sam said.

"But Jen-" Dean opposed.

"Look Dean I know you want to wait until she gets better. Believe me I do too. But that could be _days_ Dean. The people in this town don't have that long. This son of a bitch is going to kill everyone and everything unless we stop it. We have to go," Sam explained.

Dean sighed. He hated it when Sam was logical. "Yeah you're right."

As the boys finished up packing, Jennifer began to stir. When she finally awoke, the only thing she heard was,

"Ready Dean?"

"Yeah let's go."

She listened as the door slammed shut and her brothers left her all alone. Jennifer jumped out of the bed and watched the two drive away. How could they leave her? Vincent's words echoed in her mind. " _Worthless…whore…bitch"_ Jennifer shook her head. She needed to forget, and she knew exactly how to. Jennifer found Dean's duffel bag and dumped its contents out onto the bed. His flask fell out with a clunk. She shook the bottle and heard the liquid sloshing around inside. Jennifer opened the cap and was taken aback by the odor. It was making her eyes burn. Jennifer knew exactly what it was. It was Dean's "special cocktail": Rum, whisky, tequila, and some pure alcohol all mixed together. It was what he used to get drunk since beer didn't cut it anymore. Jennifer tipped her head back and took a swig. She had severely underestimated its power. Her eyes swelled with tears as her the firewater pooled in her stomach. Her head was already beginning to swim. Jennifer caught her gaze in a mirror and remembered the bruises and cuts Vincent had given her.

" _Worthless whore…you can kiss your brothers goodbye…"_

Images of Sam's bloody shoulder and Deans pained expression popped up in her head.

" _Unless you want your brothers dead you'll do as I say.."_

It was her fault. She had done this. Jennifer took another gulp.

" _No, it's not my fault." Jennifer thought. Sam, Dean, they love me" "_

" _LIAR"_ Vincent's voice screamed in her head.

Jennifer considered it. If they loved her why would they abandon her? Why would they leave her alone?

" _You're nothing more than a disgusting piece of filth.."_ her abusive father's voice rung in her head.

Did Dean think that? Did Sam? Another gulp.

Jennifer was thrown back into her memory, reliving every episode she'd had with their Dad.

" _Useless..."_

" _Just dragging us down…"_

" _...nothing more than another mouth to feed"_

By this point the world was spinning and her vision was completely blurry. Jennifer stood there mulling over her thoughts, feeling the pressure build up inside of her to an incredible amount. Memories flashed in front of her eyes. The pain, the broken bones, the punches, the bruises, the cuts…the cuts. Drunkenly, Jennifer stumbled to the bathroom. She kicked the door open and after knocking everything over found her razor.

" _Just one…it can't hurt"_ Jennifer thought. She pressed the blade down into her soft skin and sloppily made a series of lines. Bright red blood spilled out instantly. The pain cleared her vision and her mind for a split second. She reveled in the peace for that short moment, but as she adjusted to the sting, the blurred vision returned and so did the horrors of her mind. She had risked the life of her little brother and crushed her older brother's heart. Of course they would leave her behind. What was she other than an obligation?

Another gulp. Another slash.

They hated her. Sip. Slash.

They wanted nothing to do with her. They had given up. They were done.

Before she knew it, the flask was empty, she was drop dead drunk, and was sitting in a puddle of her own blood.

Sam and Dean were driving in the Impala. The sky was clear, the road was open, and their favorite hits were playing on the radio, but the two sat in an uneasy silence. Something didn't feel right to either one of them. At first, Sam had dismissed the feeling, but now it was driving him crazy. He cleared his throat and said, "Dean, how you feeling?"

"I'm friggin fantastic Sam. My sister is in a motel all alone recovering from near death, my brother got shot yesterday, and now I'm hunting again like nothing's wrong," Dean said sarcastically. "Why what's up with you?"

"I don't know. I just…something feels wrong. Don't you feel it?"

Dean sighed and said, "Yeah I feel it too." He pulled his phone out and speed dialed Cas.

"Hello Dean," said Cas on the other end of the line. "How's Jennifer?"

"That's the thing Cas. We thought she was doing ok, but Sam and I are starting to feel differently. We're out on a job right now, can you stop by and make sure everything's ok?"

"Certainly Dean,"

"Thanks Cas. I'll text you the address." Dean ended the call and continued driving, without saying another word. The words weren't necessary; Sam knew exactly what Dean was thinking: We shouldn't have left Jennifer.

Cas arrived in the motel room to find Jennifer sitting on the bathroom floor, covered in blood, and with empty bottles surrounding her. Dean's flask sat discarded in a corner. Cas took a step towards her and Jennifer shot up. She threw a bottle in Cas's direction. Cas dived to the left as the bottle whizzed by his ear and smashed against the wall, exactly where his head had been a second ago. He let out a small wisp of air. Even in a drunken stupor, her aim was still shockingly precise. Jennifer already had the next bottle in her hand when Cas said "Jennifer wait."

His voice rang out clear as a bell and wove its way inside Jennifer's drunk brain. Like magic, it cleared the intoxication out of her head. Castiel watched as her eyes cleared and she realized what happened. Jennifer saw the shattered glass on the floor, Castiel's alert face, and the second bottle in her hand.

"Cas what am I doing," Jennifer whispered. She sunk to her knees on the cold bathroom counter and stared at her bloodied wrists. Cas quietly sat down next to her. "What's wrong with me?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you Jennifer. You're just traumatized. Your experiences have been quite intense," he replied calmly.

"How did you find me? How did you know what I was doing?" Jennifer asked.

"Dean and Sam asked me to check on you. They suspected that something was wrong."

Jennifer's head drooped. Staring at the floor, she shyly asked, "They were worried about me?"

Cas was confused. "Of course they were worried about you. Why would you think they weren't?"

"Well, I mean, they left me. They didn't want me to be with them," Jennifer responded.

Castiel gave a sad smile. He took Jennifer's hands in his and turned her palm upwards.

"So you thought this would be a good idea?"

Jennifer chose not to respond and hung her head in shame. Cas placed his hand on her wrist and slowly began to heal them as he began to explain.

"Jennifer, do you know where your brothers went?"

She shook her head no.

"They went to finish the job they started. They were worried about the rest of the town that's being haunted, so they went to go kill the god they were chasing. Neither one of them wanted to leave, but they thought it was safer to leave you than take you. And they were right. You still haven't healed all the way. What you went through was very extreme. It will take time. And doing things like this," Cas paused and lifted her wrists up to her face, "will not help you."

Jennifer sat in silence, absorbing the new information. Then when she finally realized what it meant, she grabbed his hands and looked at him with panic in her eyes and cried, "Cas please don't tell them about this. They'll get so worried. I've already upset them both so much, please don't tell them."

"I won't," Cas promised. "But then you have to promise that you won't do something like this again."

Jennifer nodded her head vigorously.

"Ok come on them. Let's get this blood cleaned up." Jennifer started getting her clothes for a shower, but before she could get in Cas snapped his fingers and Jennifer was clean.

"I should go now. Sam and Dean will be home soon, and if I'm still here they will get suspicious," Jennifer nodded in agreement. Just as Cas was about to leave, Jennifer yelled, "Cas wait!" She ran up to Cas and threw her arms around his neck. Cas was taken aback. "Thank you," Jennifer whispered. "For everything." Cas noticed she was standing on her tiptoes to reach him and grinned. He returned the hug and whispered, "Anytime Jennifer." He stepped back, smiled, and vanished.

That night, Sam and Dean arrived back to the motel room at around 3:30 AM, exhausted and beaten up. But sadly, there was nothing new about that. They boys were used to it by now. When they entered the room, they found Jennifer lying sprawled on the floor.

"Jennifer!" they both exclaimed as they ran to her side. Dean gently shook her shoulder, and said, "Jenny. Jenny wake up." Jennifer began to stir and slowly opened her groggy eyes. Both boys let out a sigh of relief as Jennifer woke up.

"Sam, Dean..." she said groggily. As her eyes opened wider she saw the boys' horrible conditions. Sam had an enormous black eye and was bleeding from his ear. There were slashes along his arms and his shirt was torn, but Dean looked worse. Not only was his face bruised and shirt torn to tatters, but his lip was split, had claw marks all across his cheek, clearly had a dislocated shoulder, and needed stitches all along his forearm.

"Wh-What happened two you two?" Jennifer asked.

"Dean laughed, but it came out raspy. Broken ribs, Jennifer diagnosed. "Turns out the bastard has claws and a whole lot of fight in him. But I think the real question is, what were you doing sleeping on the floor?"

Jennifer recalled the earlier incident she had, and how the blood loss paired with getting drunk and still healing from yesterday had all resulted in her passing out. She decided to tell the half-truth. "I uh, got really drunk," she grinned sheepishly. Dean threw his head back and laughed—or at least attempted to, since it came out as a painful groan.

"Sit still I'll get the med kit," Jennifer stated, launching into doctor mode. That was the one benefit that she had gained from her medical degree; it came in handy quite often in their lives.

"Jenny you haven't healed yourself-" Dean began.

"Sit," Jenny ordered. "You too Sam."

Jennifer entered the bathroom, searching for the med kit, but when she looked up she found what she least expected. Jennifer stood there stunned, unable to move, until finally, she screamed, "DEAN!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. I'm sad to announce that this is the final chapter of this story. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and or followed this story. Get your tissues ready, you're going to need them.**

 _Previously: "_ _Jennifer entered the bathroom, searching for the med kit, but when she looked up she found what she least expected. Jennifer stood there stunned, unable to move, until finally, she screamed, "DEAN!""_

Sam and Dean shot up and started for the bathroom, but they stopped short as the door slowly swung open to reveal Jennifer with a blade pressed up against her neck and frightened eyes, and behind her-

"Vincent?" Sam said incredulously. "But-how is that possible? We-you-you were dead!"

"Think you're the only one who can come back from the dead pretty boy?" Vincent smirked as his eyes flicked black. Out of the corner of his eye, Vincent saw Dean slowly inching towards his gun. He sighed exasperatedly and with a flick of his hand threw Sam and Dean against the wall.

Jennifer stood there, frozen in terror as Vincent held the blade up to her neck. Her mind was at war with itself. Half of her was screaming at herself for being so scared. She had fought her way out of this kind of situation so many times. She knew exactly which moves to do and how to disarm Vincent, but she couldn't get herself to do any of it. Why? Because all of her thoughts were being drowned out by one, solitary memory:

 _He's dead. He can't come back. I promise you that he won't come back."_

Dean had broken his promise, and now she was doomed.

"Well I have to say boys, I am thoroughly disappointed. Especially with you Sam. I thought you were the smart one. I figured at least you'd be able to figure it out, but I guess it's just dumb and dumber here. Well, dumb dumber and pathetic," Vincent smirked as he kicked Jennifer behind the knees. She buckled violently, and the blade dug further into her neck. A clean red line appeared on her skin.

Sam began to whisper under his breath, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-"

Vincent's eyes flashed black as he frowned at Sam.

"Omnis Sata-aa-" Sam was cut off as he gasped for air. Vincent was slowly pinching the air, which was in turn choking Sam. His gasp's for air became louder and louder.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Dean roared. Vincent smirked and squeezed harder. Sam's eyes began to close as his lips turned blue.

"SAMMY!" Jennifer screamed. She struggled against Vincent's grip as she watched her younger brother suffocate. Finally, she overcame her fear and began to snap into action. The only problem was, Jennifer didn't realize what terrible condition her body was in. As she tried to disarm Vincent, all of her actions were executed in slow motion. Vincent easily trapped her again, but she had succeeded in breaking his concentration on Sam. Sam's head fell off the wall as he gasped violently for air, but not for long. In seconds Vincent had him pinned back to the wall, just like they'd started.

"Sammy. Sammy look at me. You good?" Dean asked nervously.

Sam flicked a thumbs up to Dean and he sighed a breath of relief.

Meanwhile, Vincent continued on as if nothing had happened.  
"You know you two weren't there, but you missed quite the party. We had a lovely time, didn't we sweetheart," Vincent says with lust dripping from his voice. He took his free hand and slowly trailed his finger up Jennifer's arm, as he tilted his head and began nibbling on Jennifer's ear. Jennifer shuddered and tried to pull away, but the more she struggled, the deeper the knife dug.

"Your sister can really suck a dick can't she? But then again she must have had years of practice on your Daddy Dearest," Vincent teased. Jennifer squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the blood rising to her face as she burned in shame.

"Stop. We have the knife. Let's make a trade. The blade for Jennifer," Sam wheezed.

Vincent cackled. "You really think that I care so much about that dumb old thing? You can have that. I'm just doing this cause it's fun," he beamed. Dean turned a brilliant shade of purple with anger.

"Gosh I really feel bad about you two missing all of our fun times. Well, at least Jennifer told you all about it. You did tell them, didn't you sweetheart?" Vincent asked. Jennifer tensed under his grip and remained silent. Vincent gasped dramatically, "No? Jennifer how could you? You didn't tell them? Tsk tsk tsk. That's ok. We can just do it again. In front of them."

Before anyone could react Vincent snapped his fingers and Jennifer screamed in pain. She writhed and wriggled under his stone grip, tears pooling in her eyes.

"What are you doing to her?" Sam cried.

"Oh this? This is nothing. She's just reliving portions of what we did together. But I-"

Vincent snapped again and Jennifer's screams intensified.

"Can make-"

Snap.

"A lot worse."

He snapped a fourth time and Jennifer's screams were earsplitting. Her eyes were beginning to roll back into her head. She was moments away from passing out. Vincent watched as triumph as the boys struggled pointlessly and witnessed the horrors in person. Vincent could feel Jennifer growing weaker and weaker. At the last second, when her screams were beginning to quiet down and her legs were growing weak, Vincent snapped once last time. Jennifer let out a big breath and went lax under Vincent's grip. She was shaking from exhaustion.

"Is that feeling better sweetheart?" Vincent asked in a threateningly sweet voice.

Jennifer slowly nodded, grateful for the torture to have ended.

"Then what do you say?" Vincent asked. He pulled on her hair and lifted her head.

"Thank you master," Jennifer whispered in the softest of tones.

Vincent sneered in triumph, his eyes glinting in his success.

Dean had had enough.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch," Dean growled with as much strength he could muster. "I hope, for your sake, that you let her go, get the hell out of here and hide. Because when I find you, and I will find you, I will make you regret the day you were born. I will make you feel pain like you've never felt before." By now he was seething. Sam watched in silence out of the corner of his eye. It was moments like these that scared him shitless. If he needed to be, Dean was scarier than anything they had ever faced. But apparently, for Vincent, he wasn't scary enough.

Vincent laughed in response to Dean's death threat and said, "Dean I am absolutely confident that that's what you'll do. In fact I'm counting on it. But you know I'm actually looking forward to it. I love playing hide and seek," Vincent joked. "And if I remember correctly, it's your turn to be the seeker."

Vincent spun Jennifer around and drove the blade deep into her stomach. She gasped and heard Sam and Dean screaming distantly, "JENNIFER!" Both of them flinched as they saw the tip of the blade appear on the other side of her body.

Sam and Dean fell off the wall as Vincent smoked out of the room leaving the trio all alone. Jennifer slowly fell to her knees, clutching the hilt of the blade, completely stunned. Sam and Dean rushed to her side. Jennifer fell back and hit the floor with a thud. Blood began to pool in her mouth.

"Hey Jen, Jenny look at me. It's going to be ok alright? Everything is going to be ok. CAS! CAS WE NEED YOU-" Dean cried.

'Dean, please-"Jennifer choked.

"Shh Jen. Don't say anything. Help's coming," Sam said desperately. He was seconds away from sobbing. Tears were already rolling down his face. Jennifer cracked a bloody smile. She raised a shaky hand and rested it on Sam's cheek. Gently she began wiping his tears away as she whispered, "D-don't be scared Sam-my. It-'s going to be ok. I pr-romise." Her hand fell away, leaving streaks of blood in place of tears on his face. Jennifer began choking violently on the blood pooling in her mouth. With each cough, the blood increased, until it was finally dribbling out of her mouth. Then she whispered quietly, "Hi Cas." The boys whipped around to find Cas watching with a heartbroken look.

"CAS!" They screamed. "Cas do something," Dean pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dean. She's too far gone. There's nothing I can do right now. Even if I tried she's much too weak from the previous events. There's no other way. I'm sorry, but it's time to say goodbye," Cas said quietly.

"No" Dean cried softly. By now he was crying as well. Tears were flowing down his face, lower lip quivering. He sniffled and took Jennifer's hand in his own. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. Sam took her other hand in one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

"Jennifer I'm so sorry," Dean began.

"It's not your fault Dean. Promise me you'll remember that," Jennifer struggled. Dean nodded. She glanced at both of them and then let out a small gasp.

"Sam, Dean, I see him," Jennifer said softly. Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her lips.

"See who Jennifer? Who do you see?" Dean urged.

"He's beautiful," she whispered.

As she let out her last breath, Jennifer tapped both of her brothers' hands twice, and passed away. The boys watched as her eyes glazed over and her body went cold, smile still frozen on her lips. Sam choked out a sob and buried his face in the crook of her arm. Dean ferociously blinked back his tears as he gazed at the ghastly angelic scene. Jennifer lay on the floor, absolutely still, her pale skin contrasting brilliantly with the pool of crimson blood in her mouth, and jet black hair forming a dark halo around her head. Cas quietly stepped forward and tapped her forehead. A burst of brilliant blue light emerged from her body, and slowly spiraled its way towards the sky.

"She's at rest now," Cas said solemnly. "I-I'll give you two some time alone."

Cas vanished, and watched as Jennifer's soul slowly made its way to heaven. The whole scene replayed in Dean's head over and over again, finally coming to a rest on one specific moment—the two taps. Dean recalled the conversation Sam and Jennifer had had yesterday. Two taps, two taps, Dean knew what that meant. Finally he spoke up and said, "Two taps. Doesn't that mean hello? Why would she say hello?"

Sam thought about it for a moment, and then chuckled. Still choking on tears, Sam said in a shaking voice, "Always the genius." He took a deep breath and began to explain. "Dean, in our language, we never had a word for goodbye, because we always fell asleep in the middle of the conversation. There was never any need for the word. But the night Jennifer ran away from home, she woke me up and said that goodbye should be the same as hello because-" Sam stopped short and chocked back another sobbing chuckle, "because whenever you say goodbye to something, all it means is that now you have the chance to say hello to someone else."

 **Who did she see? That's up to you, the reader, to decide. Hope you liked it! If you did, please review and I'll try to write another like this.**


	13. Author Note

Hey guys! Please be sure to check out my new fanfic, "Always and Forever". Its basically the complete opposite of this one. Its a one shot marriage fic, loads of fluff, really just a feel good story. Also be sure to take a couple seconds and review! It really helps. Thanks!


End file.
